Silver Lining
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Gildarts is protective of Rosa. Is it possible that they could be more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rosa's rehabilitation has been going well. Whenever he was in town, Gildarts would take time and spar with her. Gildarts walks into the guild full of excitement to spar with Rosa. Instead what he finds is Rosa sitting alone in the dark, crying in her hands. She looks over at him with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "G-Gildarts." She says through her sobs. He sits next to her and holds her.  
"Hey... Hey kiddo. It's ok... I'm here." He's acted as a father figure since she arrived in the guild. His embraces were always warm and safe. "Is everything ok?" She cries even more. Instead of asking again he just held her in complete silence. The silence was killing him, so he broke the silence. "It was that boyfriend of yours wasn't it?" He felt Rosa stiffen every muscle in her body. "I'm gonna teach that punk a thing or two." He stands quickly. Rosa had to think of something quick, he might kill him. She stood in a flash and slapped him. It hurt her to slap him. In fact she felt her heart shatter. She felt so embarrassed, she ran out and left Gildarts in the dark.

At home she was crying even more. She failed to realize is that Natsu was in her living room, without Happy this time. "Rosa?" He rushes over to the sobbing girl. "Rosa. What happened?" He holds her in an embrace as well, and to her, it wasn't as safe as Gildarts, but still pretty safe.  
"Jason told me I couldn't be a part of Fairy Tail any more!" She's hysterical. She doesn't lift her head out of his chest. Gildarts, whom happened to be at her door, had heard everything. He grits his teeth and walks out. He roams around town till he finds Jason, but not just Jason. There's another girl. Jason is practically forcing his tongue down her throat. Gildarts grabs him by his shirt and punches him in his nose.  
"How dare you! Rosa is a nice girl!" Jason is holding his nose. It's obviously broken, it's crooked.  
"Yeah too nice! She won't let me touch her! I need some sexual attention here dude!"  
"But why leave Fairy Tail?!"  
"So she wasn't thinkin about other guys." Gildarts knees him in the gut.  
"And yet here you are with another woman. You make me sick." Gildarts throws the punk on the ground and leaves.

Rosa finally got Natsu to leave. She got into the bath and tried to relax, until Gildarts rushes in, practically breaking the door down, when she's in nothing but a towel. She feels all the blood flood to her cheeks. She's about to shriek when he goes and embraces her. She feels him breathing heard like he's mad. "Jason is not going to come near you anymore."  
"What did you do?!" She stands.  
"He was cheating on you Rosa! I saw him! He's a sick little bastard that you don't need in your life!" Rosa can't believe it. She felt her heart sink.  
"I'm so stupid." She says. "I knew he couldn't have really loved me..."  
"You're a strong and beautiful women. You don't need his nonsense..." He holds her tightly and into his chest. She holds onto him. She's never heard him speak so highly of her. She isn't sad about Jason anymore. She holds onto Gildarts. His arms were more warm and safe than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been about a month since Rosa found out about Jason's betrayal. Even though she says she's fine, Gildarts noticed something odd. When they spar she doesn't go all out, she looks dazed like she's thinking. She lets small attacks in that she would normally block. Also after a job she doesn't stay and chat, she goes straight home. The oddest thing Gildarts noticed though was when he left a week ago. She ran up to him and hugged him saying 'Please come back' while she was in tears. The more he thought about this the more worried he got.

He walks into the guild and everyone is there, except Rosa. He spots Natsu acting like a dumbass yelling and threatening Gray in the back corner. He walks over and grabs Natsu by the scarf, he literally drags him out the door kicking and yelling. Once outside he lets go of Natsu's scarf and looks seriously at him. "How is she?" He asks. When he asked that, Natsu's face turned grim.  
"She never comes out. Not even for a job." His voice sounds sad and hurt. "When I stop by to see her she doesn't even open the door. She talks through the door." The more he talks about it the sadder he gets. "I don't know why she's acting like this, but I honestly think something is going on. It hurts me to see my sister like this." By this time, Natsu is crying. "I just want to see her happy again."

Gildarts couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was Rosa acting this way? He had a sinking feeling. "Natsu come with me." He doesn't leave room for argument, he walks off in the direction of her apartment. They get to her door. He gently knocks at first. "Rosa its me." He says calmly. "Please open the door." He was hoping to see the door swing open and she would come out and hug him. The door stayed still. "Rosa I'm not playing, open the door." He sounds stern. The door remained. Natsu took a turn.  
"Rosa open up, its me." When there wasn't even a sound, fear rose in Natsu's throat. "Rosa?!" Gildarts pushes Natsu out of the way and bangs at the door. The door fell off its hinges and slammed to the ground.

The apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Natsu took a look around. All of her pictures with the people of Fairy Tail in them were smashed, even the one's with just her and Natsu. Her stuff was knocked over and some was broke. Natsu looks in her bedroom where he saw a horrible sight. "Gildarts!" He turns and rushes toward her room. Natsu is holding Rosa. She has blood and gashes everywhere, her bed was soaked in blood. Above her bed, a symbol was painted. I looked like it was a guild insignia. He didn't have time for that. They both ran Rosa to the hospital, both filled with fear and worry that it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They wait in the waiting room, both in shock, fear, and horror. Gildarts is sitting to make sure he didnt destroy anything, or anyone. Natsu paces trying to keep himself together, it doesnt work. He runs up to the desk clerk. "How is my sister?!" He tries to keep his voice down, but tears and fear was stuck in his voice. The clerk looks at him.  
"She's still in surgery, but dont worry." She gives him a warm smile. "I think she will be fine." A lot of stress and pain was lifted from Natsu's chest.

He walks over and tells Gildarts. "Thats good…" He seems relieved as well. Natsu leans back in a chair and covers his eyes with his arm. He can feel the hot sting of tears rolling down his face. Gildarts puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Why dont you go home? Its been an emotional day. I'll stay here with her until tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?" Natsu says. Gildarts can tell hes mentally exhausted.  
"Yeah go on."

Natsu leaves and Gildarts dozes off in the waiting room. Its about midnight when he is woken up. The nurse smiles at him. "Your daughter is awake sir."  
"Daughter? Wait Rosa is awake?"  
"Yes sir." Gildarts chuckles.  
"She isnt my daughter." With that he is escorted back into her room in silence. He sees Rosa, her face is all bruised and swollen, her lip is split, and her arm is in a cast. He feels and anger, a hatred, for whoever done this. He swallows all of that and sits next to her, the nurse leaves them in peace.

She doesnt notice hes there. Shes looking out the window. "Hey kiddo. You seem like you cant stay away from this place." She whips her head around smiles.  
"Your back" She has tears forming in her eyes. He wipes them away before they have a chance to fall.  
"I got back today, er I mean yesterday." She giggles for a second.  
"So you and Natsu found me huh…?"  
"Yeah…." Everything goes silent for awhile. Then Gildarts grabs her hand and squeezes it a bit. "Rosa please tell me who did this…." Rosa looks at him with fear.  
"I cant!"  
"You can… You can trust me..." He wraps her in a hug.  
"I-I cant….."  
"Rosa..." He tilts her head up and looks into her eyes. "It was Jason…. wasnt it?"

Her eyes didnt lie. Gildarts felt the pain and anguish of Rosa, but there was something else, something he too has felt. Rosa wraps her good arm around Gildarts neck and cries. He strokes her hair, then suddenly kisses her forehead. She looks up at him, she sees him smiling at her, a smile she hasnt seen since she first met Jason. Her face goes red. Then suddenly they both lean in to kiss. Both their lips touch. It sent a jolt through Rosa and a chill down Gildarts spine. He knew it was wrong to kiss her, but it never felt so right.


End file.
